


Dedicate

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hpdaily, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You' was originally the plural of 'thou'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hpdaily/profile)[**hpdaily**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hpdaily/) challenge "sunshine".

You are sitting together, like you always do, leaning close to absorb the sunlight this midday. One of you flicks out their tongue to taste the rays; your other laughs. You know what you are doing.

Some people point and stare at you, two boys sitting together like lovers in the sun, like you aren't two people, but one.

You ignore them with the same blitheness that you are dedicated to each other with. The sun's blitheness, heating you day after day.

You sit together, the midday rays upon you - happiness, upon you - and you only wish this was forever.


End file.
